


DFB有个理发店

by PolarBeer



Series: DFB小学生AU！ [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Primary School, Puppy Love, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DFB小学AU！<br/>校庆月，多特班的胡梅尔斯和小伙伴们开了一个理发店。<br/>赫韦德斯倒了大霉。不过，他最好的朋友诺伊尔始终站在自己这边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	DFB有个理发店

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [DFB Salon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494019) by [Hornet394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394)



> 声明：本文对多特班的描写并非全然正面，但是出于善意调侃，绝无恶意。我尊敬多特蒙德这个俱乐部，也很喜欢这篇文章出现的每一个人。  
> 本文独立于我写的其他DFB小学生故事，可以单独阅读。

删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文删文


End file.
